saiyukifandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Kanzeon Bosatsu
Relationship to Sanzo One question, does Kanzeon Bosatsu still consider Sanzo as his nephew? (Nana Aoi666 (talk) 13:18, January 28, 2013 (UTC)) Uh, that's complicated in my opinion... If you were going to do relationship for Kanzeon, I would just do Konzen and Jiroushin... they're the people that she has a relationship. I think the way she interacts with Sanzo and the rest of the Sanzo Ikkou is just her screwing around with the memory of her nephew... Kind of like kicking a corps... Astral writer (talk) 14:54, January 28, 2013 (UTC) Well it's not about making Relationship section but... I'm just curious since Kanzeon called Sanzo "Konzen" many times and Sanzo doesn't mind at all. O.o (Nana Aoi666 (talk) 14:58, January 28, 2013 (UTC)) It's not that Sanzo doesn't mind, rather he thinks she's just off hir rocker and referring to him by whatever se see fit. And, I think se might feel some connection to Sanzo, but I don't think Konzen and Kanzeon were all that close t begin with. At least he wouldn't admit it... Astral writer (talk) 19:29, January 28, 2013 (UTC) Good morning, my name is Sarah and I am a huge fan of Saiyuki. I also commented about the Kenren article. I was reading this page, when I noticed that you contributors are using "Se" and "Hir". There is something wrong actually. Se and Hir were only used in fan fictions, right? It doesn't sound formal at all when I read this here. Kazuya Minekura still refer Kanzeon Bosatsu as a "She". Shoudn't you people must use "She" and "her" to make it formal? There's no such word as "Hir" though. It doesn't sound right at all. I am saying this because I wanna help this wiki to give the fans the right information. Imma try signing up here and contribute as well. ( 09:57, March 21, 2013 (UTC)) Hi, uh, Sarah? I'm Astral. I've already had this conversation with Nana. There is a reason that we use "Se" and "Hir". It's not simply reserved for fanfiction, which I write fanfiction, so I understand where you are coming from. It's a writing style choice and the reason I wrote/am writing hir page in this manner is because the Merciful Goddess is intersex. You say that se has referred to hirself as a woman? I want to know what you are referencing that from. Is it the anime? Is it the manga? Are you reading/listening to just the English stuff? Because the Merciful Goddess refers to hir self as "ore" which is the very masculine version of "I" in Japanese--Almost considered arrogant or boasting in polite company. Also, the Japanese language doesn't have gender pronouns like 'her', 'she', 'he', or 'him'. If you are simply citing the English version you are going to run into techancalities. For one thing, the English version of Saiyuki Gensoumaden was extremely censored. They took out the fact that Merciful Goddess was a Hermaphrodite all together as well as the fact that Kannan was Hakkai's twin ''sister ''as well as lover, and that Jien (Dokugakuji) used sex to sedate his and Gojyo's mother. Also, Americans tend to be over anally retentive. They assume that since you can see Kanzeon's boobs and not hir penis that you can simply refer hir as a female. That, and because hir title is that of a "goddess" than se has to be a woman. In the Buddhist and Hindu religions their deities don't have gender or switch between the two very often. It more for proprieties sake that they (English Culture) say se is a she--to make the public feel more comfortable with it--but that's being prejudice in it's own way. It may not sound perfect, but it is politically correct to put "Se" and "Hir" in place of She/He and Him/Her, so I'm going to ask you not to mess with this one after you become a member, please? Astral writer (talk) 00:30, March 22, 2013 (UTC) Ask around all the wiki after my community page in facebook got a complaint, and I ask around various communities too what to use in Kanzeon reference. It is decided that him/her his/her and S/he will be used like all other hermaphrodite fictional characters around the net.Riniloves (talk) 10:41, March 22, 2013 (UTC) But I think "Se" and "Hir" is much better already. Astral's point is that Kanzeon is different to any kind of character. So I later agree with her since she got a point. So now what? Are we going undo the page? Well it's up to Astral what to use. (Nana Aoi666 (talk) 14:53, March 22, 2013 (UTC)) Argh! I'm sorry I ever started this stupid argument in the first place... I just wanted the fact that Kanzeon is intersex to not be glossed over... It was important to me!! But the "s/he" and the "his/her" look more awkward to read then the "se" and the "hir" ever were... I'm almost willing to just scrap it all and let you people turn it back to the feminine pronouns. Part of the reason that I liked Saiyuki is because it broke social norms. Sorry for wanting something that's so trivial... *Serious Sad Face* Astral writer (talk) 17:11, March 22, 2013 (UTC) Well thats the proper way, if we want to be proper we should use the universal term, In Kanzeon's case its very hard to determines since s/he is a hermaphrodite (In other wiki's they always use "he", first} but thats the way it is. We should refrain making things up or inventing things. That's the reason why there is a talk page, so we can reason and argue with it. Riniloves (talk) 11:22, March 23, 2013 (UTC) I am done with the Saiyuki Gaiden section and I am not sure what to put in the background since I haven't finish the manga. I am not also sure what to put in the relationship for Konzen. For Jiroushin I don't have problems. >__< (Nana Aoi666 (talk) 07:36, March 28, 2013 (UTC)) Anyway... What does s/he even mean about the Sanzo Party haven't change after 500 years despite the fact that saiyuki gaiden team have different personalities? (Nana Aoi666 (talk) 11:03, June 8, 2013 (UTC)) It's like their personalities have changed slightly--i.e. different life experiences--but they are still one collective group. They still found their way back to each other and they find a comfort in each other. The group still has the same dynamics. They are also still the rebellious group the always were before. Astral writer (talk) 18:29, June 8, 2013 (UTC) Info picture xD Uhhmmm... it always bother me the first picture was her bangs is on her left side.. but it suppose to be in the right side, right? i saw the same picture somewhere in internet that it's flip in that way (the picture i replaced for her)... (Nana Aoi666 (talk) 11:05, June 10, 2013 (UTC))